


The Happiest Birthday

by Adriana_Morgan



Series: Welcome Home [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, POV Saeran Choi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Surprises, Switching, Threesome M/F/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: It's the Choi twins' birthday and MC has a very special present in mind; one that may potentially change the dynamic of the entire family.





	The Happiest Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichiMichiHachiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMichiHachiko/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Saeyoung and Saeran!! *throws confetti* I really wanted to write this one-shot for the guys' birthday so I've put all my other projects on the back burner as I finished this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. (And yes, I'm aware this is a day earlier but I'm an impatient bitch)
> 
> MIMI: Here is the DP that has been promised since I joined the server. I hope it lives up to your expectations. <3
> 
> Thank you so much to [Sleeplesswithapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplesswithapen/pseuds/Sleeplesswithapen), and [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrorsrel=%22nofollow%22)  
> . You two have been so encouraging to me and I don't know if I could have got through this without you. <3
> 
> Music:
> 
> All I Need - Radiohead  
> What If This Is The Only Love You Ever Get? - Snow Patrol
> 
> And just for fun: 
> 
> 3 - Britney Spears

* * *

Saeyoung pulls into the three-car garage, taking great care as he parks his Bugatti between your SUV and Saeran’s vintage Ferrari. It’s been a bitch of a birthday and the last thing he needs is scratching any of the three expensive automobiles. Selling almost all his babies to downsize into this comparatively tiny space had been difficult but necessary. Besides, the profit generated from those sales and the unloading of the bunker allowed him to buy your house outright with enough left over for a hefty college fund for the twins.

Killing the engine, he sighs and drops his head back onto the leather headrest, trying to decompress before going inside. He’s been putting out fires all day due to his biggest client’s network security crisis and all he wants is a hot shower and your loving embrace surrounding him. As much as he loves his children he can’t deny they are exhausting. Your adeptness at being an amazing mother makes him smile and he’s suddenly energized and anxious to tell you how much he appreciates everything you’ve given him.

The first thing he sees when he enters the kitchen from the garage door is your smiling face staring back at him and it makes the stress of the day melt away.

“Welcome home, birthday boy,” you gush and put your phone facedown on the counter.

He takes note of the slight red stain to your cheeks but is distracted by the expanse of flesh revealed by your camisole and short pleated skirt. The lack of a bra is delectably evident and he grins at the way your breasts sway when you push off from the surface you’ve been leaning against. You walk straight into his arms and tilt your face up to his to receive the gentle kiss he brushes across your lips.

“How has your day been?”

“Terrible,” Saeyoung answers and strokes your hair. “But it just got a lot better.”

A mischievous grin curves your mouth, your hands traveling up across his chest and ending buried in his hair. You stand on your toes to hover your mouth just below his, close enough where he can feel its presence but not quite touching. “I think I may have something that will cheer you up even more,” you whisper. “Come on.”

You pull away before he can react and grasp his hand. Pulling him through the living room and into the hallway, you lead him up the stairs, glancing occasionally over your shoulder with an expression of excitement. He’s seen that look in your eyes enough times to know that you have something special planned. The last time involved various foods spread across his body that you took great relish in removing with your lithe tongue. You’ve just entered your sixteenth week of pregnancy and, to his immense pleasure, your libido has been off the charts.

 _Oh, please let it be the whipped cream_. Memories of his cream slathered cock disappearing into to the lusciousness of your mouth even now makes his prick twitch in excitement.

“Where,” his voice breaks and he clears his throat to try again. “Where are the twins?”

You turn and pull him into an embrace, your fingers toying with the hair at his nape. You nip at his bottom lip the way he loves but retreat before he can deepen the caress. “They’re sleeping over at Zen and Jaehee’s. I told them I wanted to take you guys out for your birthday and they were more than happy to babysit. We have the whole house to ourselves to be as...loud...as we want,” you finish with a smile.

Clasping his hand, you lead him to the master bedroom’s door and pause. Suddenly appearing nervous, you turn to face him and clutch your hands over your somewhat swollen middle. Quietly you clear your throat and place one fingertip on the closed door.

“Inside is a surprise and a question,” you begin.

“Alright,” Saeyoung answers, his heart beginning to pound in anticipation. “What’s the question?”

The movement of your pink tongue wetting your lips makes his nether region begin to throb with memories of that wet muscle worshiping the length of him. With an extreme amount of self-control, he forces himself to drag his eyes away from the erotic sight and meets your gaze.

“Well,” you begin, hands returning to your middle. “Saeran...is in position.”

Saeyoung’s thick brows twitch down, confusion at your hesitancy hinting at something out of the norm. For years, the two of you have known about his brother’s voyeurism kink and have never shamed or belittled him for it. To everyone’s surprise, you even suggested installing a small camera above the flat screen television that resides directly in front of your bed. During prearranged times the camera’s red dot would glow, indicating the younger twin was in attendance. It’s something that’s turned you on immensely. For you to be so timid about it now concerns him.

“Do you want me to tell him to switch it off?”

“No,” you deny emphatically, clasping his forearm to stress your denial. You clear your throat, your fingers tightening on his arm to draw strength.

“Just say it, babe,” he encourages, leaning down to brush his lips across your forehead.

“Alright,” you sigh, your body relaxing. “I was thinking...maybe...this time Saeran could...do more than just watch?”

Twin brows of vermillion shoot up in surprise at your request. This he was not expecting but he can’t deny the rush of blood to his groin at the thought of sharing you; especially with his identical self.

“We don’t have to,” you rush to allay his non-existent fears. “Saeran agreed but only if it’s something you’re completely comfortable with. He doesn’t want to come between us-”

“Yes,” Saeyoung interrupts, his voice thick with lust. Images of your head thrown back in rapture as he and his brother pleasure you together lengthens his semi-hard erection to full mast. Already he can hear your cries of ecstasy and he’s suddenly eager to get started.

He pulls you into a tight embrace, his mouth covering and claiming yours with a growl. His tongue pushes past your lips in search of yours and coils around it as his hands glide over your scantily clad rear. Pulling you flush against his solid body, he grasps your thighs and lifts you, taking two steps in the narrow hallway to press you against the nearest wall.

Your legs wrap around his waist and you use his body as leverage to hoist yourself up into a higher position. Your fingers twist in his thick locks and you pull, causing him to hiss with pain. “It’s rude to keep our guest waiting,” you whisper and flick your tongue against the shell of his ear. “There’s still your surprise to reveal, also. Aren’t you anxious to see what I have in store for you?”

“If it’s anything like last time, I’m fucking ecstatic,” he grins and turns with you still in his arms to open the bedroom door.

At first glance, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. The room is neat and orderly, not one thing out of place, even the glowing red dot that would be conspicuous to anyone else is reassuringly present. Then he spots the large pair of leather cuffs dangling from the headboard. The gray and black restraints are too large for your delicate wrists and he swallows hard with excitement.

“For me?” he finally manages to ask, allowing you to slide down his body until your toes touch the carpeted floor. You hum in confirmation and begin to unbutton his shirt. “But...I thought...Saeran…”

You pause and place two fingers over his lips. “All will become clear, sweetheart. Do you remember our safeword?”

“Space station,” he grins and can’t help a small chuckle.

You giggle in return and nod. “If you get uncomfortable, just say that and we’ll stop, okay?”

Finally done with the fastenings, you carefully shove the shirt from his shoulders where it falls gracefully at his feet. You sink to your knees before him and palm the impressive bulge in his dress slacks. Staring up at him with an alluring grin, you press your face into his crotch and moan softly. Your fingers quickly undo the obstacles keeping him from your view and when his pants drop to the floor you release a long sigh of contentment.

“I love your cock,” you breathe against him, the appendage jumping at the barely-there caress.

His fingers slip into your hair, the tips massaging lightly against your scalp. “Christ, MC.”

“I do,” you insist and give the head a small kiss. “I love how heavy it feels in my hand; how when I try to wrap my fingers around it, they don’t quite meet. I adore the way you taste.” You lean forward and capture the large bead of precum leaking from his slit with the tip of your tongue. “I love the way you feel in my mouth...and most of all I love that all of it is for me.”

Saeyoung releases a strangled groan as your mouth engulfs him, taking his length until he hits the back of your throat. You gag slightly but keep going, your eyes never leaving his burning golden irises. His hands fist in your hair as he begins to fuck your mouth with slow deliberation and his lips part to release an audible breath of pleasure. His forehead creases in concentration, small grunts emitting from his throat as his hips pick up speed. It’s not long before he’s thrusting into the wet heat of your mouth in earnest and he worries he may be hurting you, but loves the sight of the tears drifting down your cheeks.  

He’s sick; he’s always known that, always known there is a sadistic side to him that enjoys others pain and vulnerability. With you, he has a partner who encourages him to indulge in those inclinations in a safe and loving way. A hand slides around to the back of your head to hold you in place as his pelvis rolls against your lips, driving his cock as deep as he can. Small whimpers travel over his engorged shaft and he savors each and every one. The feel of your throat swallowing convulsively around the head of his dick making him bite his lip in bliss.

“A-alright?” he pants and feels the slight nod of your head against his hand. His own head falls back as he allows himself to get lost in the euphoric sensations of your mouth and tongue working him over. “...ah...shit…you are so good at that. Are you going to be a good girl and suck my brother off just as well?”

You hum in agreement, your fingers digging into his thighs to keep your balance when his cock drives forcefully into you in a physical reaction to your response. You choke violently and jerk back, his dick slipping from your mouth with a wet pop.

A tender thumb swipes your slick, swollen lips and you smile. “God, I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to go that hard.”

You wave away his apology. “It’s fine; I’m fine. You just surprised me with that last one.”

You rise on shaky legs and Saeyoung grasps your elbow to steady you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down into a lingering kiss full of desire. “You must be really excited about watching me with him,” you breathe when the caress ends.

Saeyoung hums and nods. “I’m not sure why, but yeah, I am. Should we invite him to join us now?” he inquires, his voice laced with huskiness.

“On the bed first,” you command and run your hands down his arms to clasp his own.

He allows you to lead him to the bed where he willingly stretches out on his back. You straddle his chest with a grin and lean forward to fasten one large cuff around a wrist, your breasts hovering above his face. Glancing down you shoot him a look indicating you know exactly what you’re doing and reach for his other wrist. As you lean forward again to fasten the remaining cuff, Saeyoung lifts his head and buries his face between your swollen mounds. He can feel the arousal that’s soaked through the fabric of your panties and his cock flexes in search of stimulation.

“Sit on my face,” he blurts suddenly, the thought not even occurring to him until he’s spoken it aloud.

You sit back onto his body and blink down at him as his head falls back to the pillow. “You aren’t really in a position to make demands right now, you know.”

“Then think of it more as a request,” he shoots back, his mouth curving into a grin.

Your confidence slips and you blush though he can tell the thought intrigues you. “Are you s-sure?” you stammer with nervous excitement.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m sure. Your pussy is delicious.”

The color in your face deepens to a crimson red. “Saeyoung,” you chide, unable to meet his gaze.

“What? It is! Eating you out is one of my favorite things to do, so hop on.” He pokes out his full bottom lip in a playful pout. “Please?”

You narrow your eyes in an attempt to glare but burst into giggles at the pitiful look on his face. Relenting, you stand and tug down your skirt, letting the black garment fall to the floor. You gyrate your hips as you slowly slip out of your panties then drop them on top of your discarded clothing. Regaining some of your self-assurance at the hungry growl Saeyoung shoots in your direction, you turn and bend, revealing your swollen sex to his view. Glancing over your shoulder to gauge his reaction, you reach between your legs and run your middle finger through the slick folds, biting your lip at the predatory look in his amber eyes.

“Get over here,” he commands thickly, his mouth already watering in anticipation of tasting you. The restraints hold him in place as he strains against them, the thick leather biting painfully into his wrists. He wants to touch you; wants to plunge his fingers into your heat and fuck you with them until you’re begging for his cock. “Please, MC, I need to taste you.”

Mercifully, you move to his side and slip off his black-framed spectacles. You set them on the bedside table and climb back on the bed to position yourself above his head.  Holding onto the headboard, you lower your cunt to his mouth and release a breathless moan as his tongue flicks against your engorged clit. The flavor of you spreads across his tongue and he groans as he attempts to lap up every drop. His wet muscle pushes into your entrance and you gasp when he begins to wiggle it in a quick back and forth motion before thrusting rhythmically. Your pelvis grinds against him, all awkwardness gone from your movements. A string of curses flies past your lips as he eats you, your body tensing with your building orgasm.

Saeyoung’s hips thrust up in time with his tongue, desperate to feel you surrounding him but also eager for you to come on his mouth. Bringing you to your peak with merely his tongue gives him a sense of satisfaction that’s hard to match. Your motions against him become frantic, indicating it won’t be long until you shatter above him. However, you suddenly lift yourself out of range of his attention and he utters a sound of protest.

“Enough,” you gasp, your legs quivering with pleasure. You take a moment to catch your breath, your hips rocking involuntarily in search of friction. Saeyoung turns his head and places a kiss on the inside of one thigh, hoping to entice you back to his hungry mouth. Instead, you utter a small sigh and dismount. “It’s not fair to continue before Saeran gets his turn,” you explain, leaning down to run your tongue up his chin before capturing his lips with yours. You lap at his mouth, emitting small whimpers of desire as your fingers tug at his thick curls.

“Get Saeran in here,” Saeyoung murmurs when you release him. “I’m dying to fuck you.”

A smile spreads across your lovely face. “Just one more thing.”

You move to the end of the bed and fasten his ankles into restraints he’s failed to notice until this moment. When you’re done he’s spread eagle across the mattress and you put your hands on your hips to admire your handiwork.

“Test them,” you instruct and Saeyoung pulls hard against the bonds but is unable to move much at all except a minimal bend at his elbow and knee. “Good,” you praise and move to drop a brief kiss on his forehead.

Turning your head, you gaze directly into the small camera and grin. “We’re ready for you now, Saeran.”

* * *

Saeran sits frozen, eyes glued to the image of you grinning seductively into the camera. His heart races in fear, anticipation, and arousal. When Saeyoung brought up the idea of installing a camera in their room, Saeran had been leery; afraid it was another of his brother’s practical jokes. But when he revealed it was actually your idea, his suspicions turned to excitement. You  _wanted_ him to watch you and it’s not something he’s deluded himself into believing.

Now he’ll get to do more than watch. He’ll be allowed to do the one thing he’s been craving for years; he’ll be allowed to touch you. He finally gets to savor the softness of your skin beneath his mouth and trace the spattering of freckles that dot your shoulders with his lips. He’ll get to do more than merely observe your face flushed with desire, he’ll be permitted to be its cause. He’s been in love with you for years and to say it has been torture to hide it from you and his brother would be an understatement. However, tonight he won’t be required to conceal anything.

His erection tents the fabric of his cotton gym shorts, the show you just performed making him throb with need. He covers the large bulge, pressing his rigid flesh against his body and running his palm slowly up and down its length. He’s lost count of how many times he’s sat in this same position, watching you fuck his brother as he was regulated to fucking his hand.

Over the past few years when the ache for you becomes too strong, he’s considered seeking comfort in someone else’s bed but always dismisses the idea. It’s not that he’s inexperienced; not a scared virgin saving himself for you alone. He’s been with women since you entered his life, but all those encounters do is leave him feeling empty and alone. In contrast, merely being around you fills him with a sense of peace and companionship. He’s never allowed himself to hope for more than a fantasy when it comes to you, but now it appears as if his fantasy will become reality.

_“Would you like to join me and Saeyoung in our bedroom tonight?”_

_Saeran blinks convinced he’s hearing things. “Wait...I’m sorry...what?”_

_You give him a small smile even though your cheeks flush with embarrassment. “That may have been a bit too blunt, I apologize. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. Let me try again.” You clear your throat, your fingers twisting together at your waist in nervousness. “Being that it’s your and Saeyoung’s birthday, I was wondering if you would be interested in doing more than...watching...tonight,” you elaborate._

_A rush of irrational anger makes his face hot and tight. “Wow...okay...I thought that’s what you said,” he sighs as he rubs his eyes then rests his hands on his hips. “What the fuck are you doing, MC?”_

_“I-I...I’m s-sorry,” you stammer, tripping over your words. “I just thought-”_

_“-you’d take pity on your husband’s little brother? First it was the camera, which okay...fine...what man wouldn’t agree to a free show? But this? I don’t need help getting laid, MC, I do just fine on my own. And I especially don’t need my brother’s wife propositioning me. Seriously, what is going on in your head? Are you trying to use me to hurt Saeyoung?”_

_“Of course not,” you whisper with a wounded expression and Saeran feels his ire disappear as quickly as it appeared. The words he threw at you without thinking fill him with shame and when tears seep from the corners of your eyes to slide down your pale face, he wishes he were dead. “I’m sorry,” you repeat and swipe at your cheeks, your gaze dropping to the floor. “I just...Saeyoung and I have always had a very...experimental...sex life and I wanted to do something...I thought you and I...I was obviously wrong. I’m sorry.”_

_You make a move toward the door leading back up to the main story and Saeran takes a step forward. “MC, wait,” he pleads, the wretched feeling of guilt twisting his gut._

_“It’s fine,” you assure him and manage a tight, hurt smile. “You’re right, this was a stupid idea. I let our...friendship...it doesn’t matter. I hope you have a happy birthday.”_

_“Don’t go like this,” he says, catching your arm in a gentle grasp before you can flee. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I...you caught me off guard and I...overreacted. Please...don’t cry.”_

_Your head hangs limply, teardrops falling from your wet eyelashes to dot the fabric of your blouse. He turns you and slips his arms around your shoulders, giving you a tight hug. His eyes close as he inhales deeply, filling his senses with your scent. Holding you this way is dangerous; he knows it’s only a matter of time before his body responds to your closeness, but he can’t resist comforting you._

_Pressing your face into his chest, you wrap your arms around his waist and hold on as your shoulders quiver with soundless sobs. His hand strokes your hair as he curses himself for making you cry. What you’ve just offered him is what he’s always wanted; you. So what if it’s a ‘gift’ for his brother? It doesn’t change the fact that he will be allowed the time to discover your body; allowed to touch you as he pleases right there in the open without feeling shame for it. It is the only way he’ll ever have you, the only opportunity that will ever arise to bury himself inside you and instead of embracing the chance, he snapped your head off._

_“You said that you ‘thought you and I’, and you stopped. What were you going to say?” he asks softly, suddenly needing to know the answer; needing to know if you asked him because you want him or because he’s merely convenient._

_“I thought you and I had a connection,” you sniff, your voice muffled by his shirt. “I thought...doing...that...it...will be easier if it’s someone I’m...attracted to.”_

_The physical response he’s been waiting for rears its head but he refuses to pull away. Instead, he pulls you closer and drops a kiss on the top of your head. The truth is he wants you to feel what you’re doing to him; needs you to know how much he wants to say yes without explaining how he’s pined away for you all these years._

_He feels more than hears your gasp and you look up at him with wide eyes, but you fail to pull away. Your fingers dig into his back just above the waist of his jeans, stopping short of pulling him further into you. Saeran’s hand comes up to rest on the side of your neck, his thumb grazing your cheek as he gazes down at you, trying to convey with his eyes how much he cares for you. Your face softens and the corners of your mouth lift as you lean into his touch._

_“You aren’t wrong about our connection,” he confesses quietly, unable to stop touching you even if he wanted to. The astute part of his brain is telling him this is a bad idea. Being alone with you is always a gamble; there’s always a small fear that particular occasion will be the one where he is incapable of masking the way he feels. That worry comes to fruition as you stand in his embrace, but still, he can’t push you away._

_“Saeran…”_

_“I don’t want to fuck up your life...or your marriage,” he states and brushes his lips across your forehead. “But if Saeyoung agrees...with no reservations….then I would...very much like to accept your invitation.”_

_The sudden joy that bubbles up in his chest is reflected back in the dazzling smile that spreads across your face. A cloud passes over your expression, though, and you bite your lip in momentary thought. “Are you positive?” you ask timidly and he berates himself for making you afraid to question him. “You’re not just saying this because I cried, are you? I hate it when Saeyoung agrees to anything just to make me stop. I wasn’t trying to manipulate-”_

_“I’m not,” Saeran interrupts your increasing flow of words with a half-smile. “And as enchanting as you are when you cry, I hate seeing you upset; I’m sorry I was the cause.”_

_Your smile returns and you tilt your head to the side. “Enchanting, huh? Even with my red, swollen eyes?”_

_“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs as he trails his thumb across your chin. He tries to hide the emotion in his voice, but it’s an impossible feat. Keeping you at a distance is unachievable, and will be from now on. He slipped; he revealed too much. If his brother agrees to what you’re proposing, he doesn’t know what he’ll do when it’s over. Having you once won’t be enough, he knows that, but even imagining the isolated nights that come after can’t deter him._

_One hand comes off his back and rises. You graze your fingertips across his lips, your eyes dropping to watch as you trace their shape. When you look back up, the desire burning from your light-colored irises calls to his own. “So are you, Saeran,” you whisper._

_“MC...I-”_

_“Don’t,” you interject, pressing your fingers gently against his mouth. The expression you gaze at him with is filled with unspoken words as you finally retreat from his embrace. “I’ll text you when Saeyoung arrives home. I’ll have the camera on so...watch and you’ll know if he said yes.”_

_Saeran merely nods, not trusting himself to speak. He’d come too close to telling you how he felt; too close at ruining everything. Reaching past you he opens the door. You smile and touch his cheek with a light caress before turning to disappear up the stairs. He closes the barrier and moves to the sofa where he collapses and drops his head into his hands as he tries to ignore the rock-hard erection straining against his jeans._

He’s been in a constant state of arousal since and now it is so great that the copious amount of precum generated has soaked through the fabric of his shorts, causing the material to stick uncomfortably to his skin. For a moment he considers changing but immediately decides against it. It’s not like he’s going to be wearing them much longer anyway.

That thought spurs him into action and he propels himself from his chair and heads for the stairs that will lead him to the main floor. He sprints up the main staircase but pauses just outside the master bedroom. Resting his forehead against the cool wood, he works to slow down his breathing, not wanting to appear overly anxious; though it’s exactly how he’s feeling at the moment. He’s terrified of doing something wrong. He wants to make this experience amazing for you; loves hearing the moans of pleasure he observes his brother drawing from you. He hopes he’s able to do the same.

With trepidation, he opens the door and enters the huge bedroom. The sight that greets him makes his cock twitch and it takes everything he has not to moan aloud. You rest on your knees, ass in the air as you kiss Saeyoung deeply. Seeing your exposed slit up close and personal makes his mouth go dry and his hands tremble with the want to feel you. The pads of your fingers trail along the underside of Saeyoung’s dick, passing over the head with each gentle stroke to spread the bead of precum that immediately reforms. A fine sheen of sweat already coats Saeyoung’s body and his breathing is ragged and needy.

“Baby, please,” he begs when you release his mouth.

“Patience, my love,” you return softly, caressing his cheek. You both look toward the door when it clicks shut and a wide smile spreads across your face. “Saeran.”

The simple utterance of his name is laced with warmth and affection. If he didn’t know better, he might even detect a hint of love. However, indulging in such fantasies is pointless. He’s acutely aware this is nothing more than a way to spice up yours and his brother’s sex life. He’s only thankful to have the opportunity to be with you.

You slip off the bed and his eyes rove down your enticing form. The neckline of the sapphire camisole you wear barely conceals your swollen breasts. It’s obviously one of your pre-pregnancy garments, the way it stretches across your rounded middle strangely erotic. Your nipples strain against the thin material and Saeran’s eyes linger on the small buds as you move closer in his direction.

“Alright?” you ask, coming to a stop directly in front of him and tilting your head. Saeran’s eyes dart to the restraints and he can’t hide the stab of panic that shoots through his chest. “The restraints aren’t for you,” you assure quickly and he’s surprised at how well you know him. “I would never do that to you.”

He shifts his weight with awkwardness, his face heating at the assumption you would shackle him. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his eyes dropping down to your magenta painted toes. The sight makes his mouth quirk and he vaguely thinks how cute the decorated digits look.  

You caress his cheek and tenderly lift his face to look at you. “You don’t have to apologize, Saeran. It’s natural that thought would cross your mind. I should have discussed it with you ahead of time, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” You stand on your toes to brush your lips against his. “Is it alright if I touch you?” You finger the elastic band of his shorts and once again his eyes dart to his brother. “Don’t worry about him,” you soothe, “he knows what to do if things get too intense for him.”

“Yeah, little brother, don’t sweat it; I’m into it.” Saeyoung contributes from the bed with a toothsome grin.

“O-o-okay,” Saeran finally permits, his nerves on edge. What he wants to do is pull you into his arms and kiss you until you’re both breathless. However, the vibe in the room is very much of you being in charge of this encounter and he’s glad of it. Your hand slips into the waistband of his shorts and wraps around his cock in a firm grip. His eyes flutter closed with a shuddering breath, his hips instinctively thrusting into your motions. Your touch is like nothing he’s experienced before. He can’t count how many times he’s jerked off watching you fuck his brother, but it’s never come close to feeling this amazing.

“You can touch me too, if you want,” you whisper in his ear and he can feel your lips curve into a smile when one hand glides around your hip to clasp your ass.

Then your mouth is on his and he forgets to think. His free hand grips your neglected buttock and lifts you higher against him, his tongue tracing the outline of your lips. His teeth graze the plumpness of them before nipping gently at the bottom. Immediately, he licks the abused flesh then allows himself to taste the sweetness of your mouth.

The instant his tongue touches yours, he is lost. You taste of sugar-laced strawberries, the flavor so intoxicating everything but his new addiction fades into background noise. A hand leaves your behind to cradle the back of your head. The pressure of his mouth against yours forces your lips to part further and his tongue strokes yours with greedy abandon.

Saeran’s hands meander along your form, caressing your back and neck before they come to rest on your shoulders. Long fingers work their way under the thin straps of your cami and ease them down your arms. He pulls away as your breasts are revealed, his eyes drinking in your nakedness.

So mesmerized by the perfection of your shape, he doesn’t realize he’s staring until you shift your weight and cross your arms awkwardly across your chest. “You’re...probably used to...thinner women. With the baby and all, I’m-”

“-beautiful,” Saeyoung interjects in a firm tone and you glance back at him with a shy smile.

Horrified he’s made you uncomfortable, Saeran clasps your wrists and gently lowers your arms. “Beautiful,” he echoes his brother’s sentiment and brushes his knuckles over the swell of one breast, then the other. “Your body is perfect,” he assures you, inserting as much sincerity as he can into his words. “I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry; seeing you up close is...so much better than watching through the camera. Please don’t be self-conscious, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” you whisper, your cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink.

His mouth curves into a half-smile at your bashfulness and snakes an arm around your waist to pull you against him. Your breasts press against his body and he leans down to recapture your lips, his hand coming to rest below your ear. His thumb whispers over the line of your jaw and you clutch at his biceps with a whimper as his tongue twines with yours.

Breaking the kiss, you begin to walk backward, your fist twisting in the fabric of his t-shirt to pull him along. Saeran follows eagerly, yanking the garment up and over his head as you sink down onto the plush surface of the mattress. You tug on the waistband of his shorts to encourage him to stand closer then push the cotton material down past his slender hips where it puddles around his feet. He kicks them aside and your hands travel up the outside of his thighs, evoking a tremor to travel through his body.

Your eyes drop to his rigid member, its presence so close to your face he can feel each warm exhalation of breath across its eager length. The silken strands of your hair whisper along the sensitive shaft as you lean forward and press a tender kiss on one hip, then the other. Your fingers explore the expanse of his lower back and drift downward achingly slow to lightly caress the curve of his ass.

“Saeyoung?” you coax, though you keep your attention focused on his brother.

“Yeah, babe?” Saeyoung answers, his voice low and husky. The excitement he’s feeling is evident in his tone and Saeran is slightly surprised he detects no jealousy in his twin’s demeanor when he chances a glance in Saeyoung’s direction.

“Are you watching?” you inquire, your damp breath fanning across the deep wine colored pubic hair at the base of Saeran’s cock. Your cheek brushes against his aching erection and it flexes at the gentle stimulation.

Saeyoung clears his throat and adjusts his body the best he can within his restraints. “Yes,” he confirms.

Your head turns to gaze at your husband and you raise an elegant brow. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Saeran’s heart lurches at your question. It sounds very much as if you’re giving the other man an out. He is desperate to have you, so close to loving you that he holds his breath as he waits for his sibling’s answer. His stare remains fixed on your face, pride and fear making him refuse to look in his brother’s direction; refuse to plead with him silently to allow Saeran this one encounter to adore you with his body.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Saeyoung confirms with no hesitation.

Saeran releases the oxygen from his lungs with an audible sigh of relief. It draws your attention back to him and your bright irises gaze up at him with desire. “Do  _you_ want me to keep going, Saeran?”

 _Yes, please, touch me, love me; just for tonight really see me. Pretend I’m something to you other than Saeyoung’s little brother._ “I...want...whatever you want,” he answers aloud, unable to utter the words he longs to say.

Your tongue darts out to wet your lips and your already flushed face deepens in color. You swallow hard and he can tell you’re gathering the courage to speak. Even the delicate sound of you clearing your throat inflames him and without thinking he reaches out to stroke your hair.

“I...want t-to taste your cock,” you stammer though your words become more self-assured as you continue. The hue of your eyes darkens, your stare locked with his. “Then I want you to fuck my ass as I fuck your brother; is that okay?”

“Fuck, yes,” Saeyoung groans and the metal loops connecting his restraints to the bed scrape against the wood they are attached to as his body strains toward you.

Saeran’s pulse pounds in his throat, choking off whatever reply he may give. His mouth is dry, his nerves on fire at the images you’ve conjured in his mind. Heat suffuses his veins, converging in his groin that is oh so close to the mouth that awaits his permission. His head bobs in approval and your right hand immediately encircles the base of his cock.

“Good,” you sigh with a smile that again steals his ability to breathe, “because you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

His heart stops then picks up a rapid pace. As he watches, your tongue darts out and drags along the underside of his prick. Your lips envelop the head and you lick at the leaking slit, your eyes fluttering shut as a soft moan vibrates against him. Adept fingers grip his length and you begin to stroke, twisting your wrist in just the right way to send an electric current of pleasure shooting up his spine. Your mouth moves over him, each downstroke taking a centimeter more than the one before until your lips meet your hand.

You set a slow, steady tempo, the suction you apply providing him with the greatest rush of ecstasy he’s thus experienced. Wet, sucking noises intertwine with moans of enjoyment and the quiet knocking sound of Saeyoung’s bindings as his body attempts to move of its own volition. The air is filled with a thick haze of lust and Saeran wishes it would never end. In this moment you are his. Right this second it’s his body your mouth worships, his taste coating your tongue; his pleasure you’re so focused on it takes a moment for you to realize his brother is saying your name in a tone so desperate even Saeran can’t help but lift his gaze to the other man.

Wordlessly, you shift to use your left hand to caress Saeyoung’s erection. He releases a breathless, shuddering moan, his head digging into the pillow beneath him as his back attempts to arch. To Saeran’s brief disappointment, your mouth comes off him with a lewd pop and you turn to lean over and engulf his brother’s cock. The tendons in Saeyoung’s neck stand out as he releases a hoarse cry of relief. Muttered curses fly from his lips when your cheeks hollow as you draw him deeper and the obvious euphoria he’s experiencing spurs on Saeran’s own arousal.

The need to reciprocate the joy you’re providing prods Saeran to pull away from the hand that continues to stroke his length. You sit up in surprise and Saeyoung lets out a groan of frustration.  

“Hush,” you demand then quickly lean over and press a quick kiss against his abdomen to take the sting out of your response. You turn your attention to Saeran and he is pinned by your aroused observation. “What’s wrong?” you inquire and the love he has for you expands at the concern in your expression.

“Nothing,” he rushes to assure you. “I...uh…” His voice falters with uncertainty, unsure of how to ask for what he wants.

“He wants you to turn over,” Saeyoung provides and raises an eyebrow at his twin. “Right?”

Saeran’s face burns as you glance between he and his brother, hating this bashfulness he can’t seem to shake. Over a decade he’s been adoring you from afar. It took years for him to be comfortable enough in your presence to accept your friendship; even longer before he could be alone with you. All that time he’s loved you though he’s kept you at arm’s length. Now you’re here, in front of him, and he can’t overcome the fear of ruining the relationship he’s built with you and his twin.

“On your knees, babe,” Saeyoung says with a grin when Saeran fails to speak. “Let him feel how wet you are for us.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one in charge?” you complain and bite your lip in an apparent attempt to contain a smile.

“If you don’t want to-” Saeran begins but is quickly interrupted.

“She wants to,” Saeyoung states, his eyes locked with yours. “Look closely, little brother; do you see the flush in her cheeks? The way her hips rock each time her mouth slides down my cock? She needs to be touched; she needs to come so bad she’s about to lose her mind.”

You clamber to your knees and bend to cover Saeyoung’s mouth with yours. Saeran hears him hiss in pain then a seductive laugh from you. “I told you to hush,” you tease. “I’m going to gag you if this keeps up.”

“No, you won’t,” the older twin shoots back, amusement intermeshing with the hunger in his voice. “You love it when I talk dirty.”

You audibly sigh and shake your head. “God help me, but I do,” you admit and once again capture his lips.

Saeran watches his brother’s muscles strain to get closer to you, his head lifting off the bed to deepen your kiss. The shorter man lets his eyes drop to the exposed view of your cunt, studying you as your hips sway in search of stimulation. He licks his dry lips and forces himself to push past the timidness of touching you. Reaching out he runs his fingers over the curvature of your ass, marveling at how soft your skin is.

Bending at the waist, his lips graze the roundness of one cheek. Fingers hold tight to your hips, his thumbs drawing small circles on your flesh. Your skin pebbles at the light caress of his mouth and he smiles against you, finding the reaction adorable and oddly satisfying.

One hand moves between your thighs and brushes the knuckle of his index finger down your damp slit, then the pad of the same finger travels back up. You moan and roll your pelvis in encouragement for him to continue.

“Fuck her with your tongue until she comes” Saeyoung suggests and chuckles when you grip a handful of his thick hair and pull his head back sharply. “Come on, I know that’s what you both want. You’re so hot for it that it won’t take long. Besides, at the rate you two are going, I’m going to burst before we get to the main event.”

Your lips roam over his exposed Adam’s apple and up his chin where you give him a small nip. “You and your mouth…”

“...cherish you,” Saeyoung completes your sentence. “I only want this experience to be amazing for both of you.”

You draw his bottom lip between your teeth and tug before sucking it briefly. “I love you, you huge dork,” you murmur against his mouth and he hums with contentment.

Saeran watches your exchange, torn between wanting to rebel against his brother’s apparent need to control the situation and wanting to discover if you taste as good as he’s always imagined. Curiosity and desire win and he sinks to his knees. The vague thought flits through his mind that his position is much like those who kneel to worship their God and how appropriate that comparison is. The reverence he has for you is akin to a religion; one where he doesn’t balk at being a parishioner.

His hands grip the supple flesh of your buttocks and spreads you open to his view. Your pussy is pink and glistening with want. With only a brief hesitation, Saeran leans forward and runs his tongue along the slick folds and comes close to losing control when you moan his name. Your juices spread across his tongue and the flavor is nothing like he’s imagined; it’s so much better. His tentativeness dissipates and a voracious growl rumbles from his chest as he buries his face in your essence.

He laps at your clit, unable to contain the excitement of finally realizing his ultimate dream. As much as he wants to savor this point in time to relive in the lonely nights ahead, he simply can’t; he lacks the ability to wait any longer. The need to hear you fall apart for him, to feel you pulse against his mouth, is too great.

His swollen cock aches for friction, the heavy shaft flexing with each small utterance you make. Saeran resists the urge to find any relief from his own hand; he’s had enough of poor substitutions. The only way to fill the void inside him is claiming you.

The indiscernible whisper of his brother’s voice reaches his ears and whatever he says to you has an immediate effect. You push back against the motions of Saeran’s tongue, a low groan the likes he’s never heard from you drowning out the sound of his twin’s continued speech. The wet muscle teases your entrance, his fingers replacing it on the slippery bundle of nerves. A hand moves to rest on the small of your back to steady himself as your body writhes.

“She’s close,” Saeyoung informs him and Saeran mentally rolls his eyes.

His brother’s assumption that he knows nothing about a woman’s body is both insulting and comical. He’s been with enough one-night stands to know the signs of an oncoming orgasm and you are on the very edge of that precipice. If the whimpered curses weren’t enough indication, the way your walls clutch at his tongue as it thrusts into you would be. He massages your clit between his index and middle fingers then brings them together in a light pinch. You cry out and he plunges his tongue as deeply as he can into your heat. You come around and against him and the exhilaration of it makes him lightheaded.  

Your legs tremble at the strength of your climax, your forehead pressing hard against Saeyoung’s chest as your breath comes in heavy gasps. Saeran’s hands soothe you by trailing along the backs of your thighs as his tongue moves to continue stimulating your over-sensitive flesh. The bottom half of his face is coated with the evidence of your arousal and it turns him on more than any woman ever has. His nose is filled with the scent of you, your musk driving him to heights of passion he never thought possible. The confidence he lacked when he entered the room is now present in spades and he delights in being the one who has made you the quivering mess you are right now.

Finally, he tears himself away from the nirvana of your pussy, almost desperate now to be inside you. Gaining his feet he drags his teeth across your ass then kisses his way up your spine, occasionally pausing to draw a bit of flesh into his mouth before moving on. His arms embrace you just beneath your breasts and pull you up with a gentle tug before his lips attach themselves to the small lobe of your ear.

Saeran glides a palm up your body where it finds a home on the side of your neck. His thumb nudges your chin and your head turns to capture his mouth with yours. You plunge the fingers of one hand into his hair and part your lips at the pressure he applies with his own. His tongue slips inside to tease yours, encouraging it to take the lead. You moan and clutch at his bright curls, pulling him into a deep kiss of insatiable yearning.

The tip of his erection prods against your lower back, the light stimulation doing nothing to relieve the overwhelming need for you. Wrapping your long tresses around his fist, he tugs, breaking the wet, sloppy contact of your mouths.

“Goddamn, I want you so much,” he breathes, his eyes opening to see the smoldering desire in yours. A hand moves down your body, long, graceful digits ghosting along the flesh of your abdomen on their way to the soaked heat between your thighs. Two fingers glide into you with no resistance and he presses his palm against your clit, moving his hand back and forth to massage your swollen cunt. “Are you ready for us, love?”

His free hand cups one full breast and he rolls the hardened peak between his fingertips before pulling with a sharp pinch. You gasp, your head falling back onto his shoulder as your eyes flutter closed. “Saeran,” you whine, your hips rolling against the hand that continues to arouse you with slow determination.

“Tell me you want us,” he coaxes, once again tugging sharply at your nipple. Placing his mouth next to your ear, he whispers, “Tell me you want our cocks so far inside you that all you can do is feel how much we love you.”

He’s gone too far; he knows he’s exposed too much by the way your eyes snap open wide with a quick intake of air. Somehow, though, he can’t make himself care. He wants you to know how he feels; needs to drop the exhausting facade of pretending he’s not entirely devoted to you.

“Say it,” he demands, his voice low and needy. He won’t go further until you do; won’t possess you until he knows for sure you still want him after his confession.

“I want you,” you sigh and your words hold the promise of what comes after this rush of physical desire is sated.

The caress of your hand on his cheek is tender and it freezes you both in place for a moment before Saeran’s mouth crashes back to yours. The fingers inside you curve and press up as his hand picks up speed. His swallows your cries of pleasure, the fist in your hair tightening to arch your neck. You’re completely at his mercy, your body now held so close against his he wonders if you can feel how fast his heart is racing. He brings you right to the edge of release then stops, grinning at your whimper of frustration.

He emits a groan of male satisfaction when your body spasms as he withdraws his drenched fingers and brushes them against your clit. The way you respond to his touch is more than he ever dared hope for and it draws from him an animalistic instinct to mate.

“Saeyoung first,” he instructs, his voice thick with lust. Convincing himself to release you, he backs away, immediately missing the feel of your skin against his.

“But-”

“Babe, please,” Saeyoung begs with a strangled laugh. His body is flushed with excitement, his red hair sweat soaked and sticking to his forehead. You run a hand across his thigh in comfort and his cock jumps at the contact. “I’m dying here,” he groans, his eyes pleading with you to release him from his torment.

Saeran turns away as you move toward your husband and spies the box of condoms and bottle of lube he hadn’t seen through the camera’s lense. Either he had missed it completely or the items are something you placed as he made his way upstairs. Regardless, they are obviously for him. He disallows himself to be disappointed or offended, accepting that you have no knowledge of his sexual history or the fact that it’s been years since he touched a woman. There’s no way you could know that he’d given up trying to find someone to replace you.

He removes a condom from the pack and has just picked up the bottle when he hears you and Saeyoung moan in unison. He turns back to see you astride his brother, your hands braced on his chest. Your head is thrown back, your long hair brushing your back just above the camisole that remains bunched around your middle. Saeyong bites his lip, eyes clenched as the metal attached to his manacles scrapes against the slats of the headboard as he strains to touch you. Unable to do so, his hands curl into fists as his neck arches.

Saeran climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind you. You straighten and lean back against his chest, one arm coming up to encircle his neck. He sets the small items in his hand on the surface beside him and places both hands on your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh. He begins to guide your movements and you whimper, your head falling back to rest on his shoulder.

Gentle pressure encourages you to rock against Saeyoung and the older man opens his eyes to study the two of you above him. Saeran meets his gaze for a brief second, just long enough to see the interested arousal that darkens his usual golden irises to a rich whiskey.

“It appears I’m not the only one that likes watching,” he remarks next to your ear and your head lifts to observe his twin.

Saeyoung’s stare locks onto yours and Saeran releases one hip to push your hair to one side as his mouth attaches to your neck. You moan and tilt your head, exposing the graceful column and he draws the delicate flesh between his teeth. Your form rises then sinks back down, extracting a muttered curse from Saeyoung.

The lower half of your body undulates on his brother’s cock, pushing your rear against Saeran with each wave-like motion. “Fu-uck, MC,” Saeyoung pants, his chest heaving. The cuffs around his wrists visibly cut into his skin, the muscles in his arms bulging with the strength he exerts to reach you. In all the times Saeran has observed the two of you fucking, he has never seen his twin so frantic.

“Kiss him,” Saeran demands, nudging your back to coax you to lean down and press your mouth against the other man’s.

He sinks back onto his heels and watches, transfixed on the image before him. The sight isn’t something he hasn’t witnessed before. The camera Saeyoung purchased for your arrangement is, of course, the best money can buy. However, sitting here with the smell of you surrounding him and permeating his senses is a thousand times more erotic than watching from his apartment below.

Blindly, he reaches for the items next to him and rips open the condom, trying to calm his own desperate need for you. No matter how much Saeyoung may want to touch you right now, it can’t compare to the decade Saeran has longed for the very same. As he rolls on the prophylactic he prays his body won’t betray him by finding his release too soon.

Rising to his knees, he pops open the bottle of lubricant and squirts some into his palm. Reaching out, he allows the slippery liquid to trickle onto your ass before spreading it with his fingers. His middle digit presses lightly against the tight entrance, gradually exerting more pressure until his fingertip slides in with no resistance. With unhurried patience, he pushes in a bit further before beginning to pump the finger into you with gentle strokes. Pouring more of the lube on his fingers, he adds a second and spreads them the smallest amount to stretch you in preparation for the girth of his rigid length.

When he feels you’re ready, he applies an abundant amount of the slick fluid to both you and himself before tossing the closed bottle back on the bed. Swallowing hard, he grips his erection with a trembling hand and guides it to the readied entry of your ass. He presses against its tightness just as you push back and the head of his cock slides inside. He hears your sharp intake of breath, your body tensing as he stretches you even more.

Saeran bends at the waist, supporting his weight on one hand. “Relax,” he soothes, trying to disguise the tightness in his voice. Already he’s close to losing himself, the mere fact that his body is so intimately connected to yours making his heart hammer. Your body stills, losing its tenseness as he presses his mouth against your shoulder. “Alright?” he asks, his body shaking with exhilaration. You nod and press back in a tentative motion that drives him a bit deeper and he groans. “Do you want me to stop?” he forces himself to inquire, hoping you’ll say no, but needing to assure himself you want him to keep going.

You shake your head. “No, please...don’t stop.”  

Relief floods his body, his eyes closing to help enhance the pleasure heating his blood into an inferno. His hand remains on the base of his dick as he begins to move in shallow thrusts, slowly working his way deeper until he is almost fully sheathed. He then pauses and digs his forehead into your flesh, trying his best to remember how to breathe. The fit is tighter than anything he’s experienced before with almost no room to maneuver. Saeyoung’s heavy breathing and your small whimpers of hunger reverberate in his ears, inflaming his senses.

Your hand comes up touch his head, your fingers slipping into the thick mane as your body begins to move in a hesitant back and forth motion. It doesn’t take long for you to find a rhythm, the fluid action of your hips controlling the fullness that makes you cry out in ecstasy.

“...oh my... _god…_ ” you whine, your hair brushing Saeyoung’s face as your head falls forward. Your free hand clutches at the pillow resting under the older twin’s head, your over-stimulated body already beginning to tense with an oncoming orgasm. “...it’s so...fucking...oh god...it’s so good…”

“Let me see your face,” Saeyoung pleads and cranes his neck to capture your mouth when you lift your head to peer at him. Your tongues coil together in a frantic dance, both of you too out of breath to do much more than gulp each other’s oxygen as your moans of euphoria join Saeran’s to fill the room.

Saeran breathes heavily against your shoulder, his body on fire. Never has he been as jealous of his brother as he is at this moment. He wants so much to be the one studying you from below as you fall apart; to share your breath that he cherishes so dearly. It takes an enormous amount of strength to shift his envious thoughts, choosing instead to concentrate on what he’s been given; the gift of being able to contribute to the pleasure that currently makes you cry out in intense rapture.

The hand still on his body moves to reach beneath you and squeeze one breast, his fingers tugging at the distended bud before rolling it expertly. He begins to follow your motions, his hips moving in shallow thrusts as he bites down on the pale flesh against his lips.

Your body convulses as your orgasm crashes into you, your hand fisting in Saeran’s hair almost painfully. The sound that escapes your throat is longer and louder than any he’s heard you make before. Your pelvis grinds back and forth between the two men as curses fly from your lips, too lost in the throes of your peak to hear Saeyoung’s answering cries as he erupts inside you.

Saeran hears, however, and stills his body. He rises as you collapse on top of his brother, the two of you giddy in the afterglow. His hands linger on your rear as he withdraws, wishing so much for the night to go on forever. He suddenly feels a gigantic wave of sadness and his eyes begin to burn. You scoot up to release Saeyoung’s wrists, effectively moving out of Saeran’s reach. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he crawls from the bed and works on his twin’s ankle restraints, keeping his gaze glued to his task.

As soon as Saeyoung is free, he wraps you in his arms and flips you onto your back, causing you to squeal in surprise as he drags you beneath him. “That,” he murmurs against your mouth as his hands roam over your naked form, “was amazing.”

Saeran turns away and enters the en-suite, unable to witness the tender scene on the bed. Once inside, he removes the condom and tosses it into the bin and washes his hands. Bracing himself on the counter he lets his head fall forward, his eyes clenching shut as he tries to calm the lust raging through him. The craving for you, the need for everything you are, is so great that he tremors with it. He should be happy with the amount of freedom to love you as he was given, but it’s not enough; not nearly enough. He should have known this would only whet his appetite. Now he must gather the fortitude to return to his lonely existence below.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, doing it twice more before he feels prepared enough to re-enter the bedroom. When he does, he’s greeted with the image of you and Saeyoung cuddling on the bed. His brother reclines behind you, his chest pressed against your back. His hand cups one swollen breast, his fingers kneading the perfectly sized plumpness. Saeyoung’s mouth is on your neck, his lips moving over your skin in loving, open-mouthed kisses.

Saeran shifts his weight, uncertain of what to do. He’d thought the encounter over; believed you only asked him here as a way to experiment with something you’d never tried before. Now that his part is done, it would only make sense for him to bow out. However, as Saeyoung’s hand leaves your breast to move between your legs, Saeran can’t help the spark of hope that maybe he’s mistaken.

Your eyes open and the yearning in them pins him in place. A smile curves your full lips and you reach out a hand to him. “What are you doing all the way over there?” you ask, your voice husky with want. “We aren’t done yet.”

“Yeah, get over here,” Saeyoung adds, lifting his head to grin at his brother. “Did you really think you could slip out without us noticing?”

“No, I wasn’t…” Saeran’s words falter as he realizes that was exactly what he would have done if you hadn’t caught him staring.

“Hush, Saeyoung,” you scold and push the hand between your thighs away. You prop yourself up on an elbow and give Saeran a searching look. “Do you...I mean...if you want to go, you can,” you say softly, “but I’d really like it if you stayed. This was never supposed to be about only me and Saeyoung.”

Your gaze holds his and trancelike his feet begin to move him in your direction. There’s nothing he won’t do for you, and knowing at this instant what you want him to do is stay and continue to love you rekindles the fire that has been gradually petering out.

Pressing his mouth to yours, he stretches out beside you and ghosts his fingers along your cheek to your ear where he traces the delicate shell. A shiver runs through your body and your hand brushes across his chest in a light, gentle caress.

Saeran kisses a trail down your jaw and neck,  his lips grazing your sensitive flesh as he approaches the swell of one breast. His hand grips the rounded globe, his tongue circling your nipple in soft, teasing flicks. You moan, arching your back as he takes mercy on you and draws the hardened tip into his mouth. The strangled sound of his name leaving your tongue hardens his semi-flaccid penis, the blood rushing into the staff at an exponential rate.

A low growl rumbles from his chest as your fingers slip into his bright curls to convulsively grip the thick tresses, your nails scraping across the surface of his scalp. He places a hand on the small of your back and pulls you close, his mouth pulling your flesh deep with an immense amount of suction. The wet sounds of Saeyoung’s tongue tangling with yours reaches his ears, but he doesn’t care. Nor does he pay any mind to his brother’s hand trailing along your hip and top of your thigh, occasionally kneading the supple flesh hard enough to leave angry, red marks upon your skin. He can’t seem to make himself care about anything except the fact that you are in his arms and when your leg comes up to wrap around his waist he comes off your breast to rise and steal your mouth from his twin.

Saeran’s palm slips onto your nape, long fingers lightly massaging the tendons in your neck as his lips move over yours. His tongue teases their silken surface, inducing yours to come out and play. It does so with an eagerness that makes his blood rush to you and as it follows his back into the heated depths of his mouth, Saeran groans.

Whatever awareness remains of Saeyoung’s presence fades away as you reach down and take his straining length in hand to guide it to your soaked core. Saeran’s face heats at the cry of bliss he emits into your open mouth, momentarily embarrassed at revealing how much he’s needed you, needed to be enveloped and embraced by your body; embarrassed at how much he needs to be loved by you. For the first time he feels as if you really see him and as your gaze holds his, he begins to move within you.

Your hand moves to rest on the side of his neck, your thumb trailing along the line of his jaw as your heel digs into his lower back. You strain to get even closer to him, pressing your forehead against his and whimpering when his thrusts become more forceful. Fingers move from your neck to trace the length of your back before coming to rest on your hip where they dig in to guide your movements to match his.

Saeran breathes your name and your fingers glide into his hair, not stopping until they cradle the back of his head. You kiss him deeply, your pliant tongue worshiping his with patient, prolonged strokes. Every fiber of his being is focused on you, burning the memory of this act into his brain so he can retrieve it at his leisure. Your smell, the sound of your soft moans, the feel of your body wrapped around his; all of it he records into the vault of you.

“I love you, Saeran.”

The whispered confession fans across his lips and his heart lurches. His fingers leave your hip to travel along your spine and he closes his eyes to hide the effect your words have on him. “You don’t have to say that just because…”

The words become too difficult to manage past the lump in his throat so he lets them drift away, allowing you to make what you will of his denial. He wants so badly to believe your words are true but never in the time you’ve been with Saeyoung has he noticed you paying himself any particular attention. Your bodies have become motionless in the silence that falls between you, though his hand continues to move along the softness of your back.

The tips of your fingers return to his face and you brush them across his cheek before cupping his face. “Saeran, look at me, please,” you implore in a soft, fragile voice. His eyes open and yours are there, confirming the truth of your statement. One corner of your mouth quirks up in a smile and you lean forward to press your lips to his for the briefest of seconds before pulling away only far enough to meet his stare. “I would never say those words to you ‘just because’. I said them because I do, and I have. I’ve hidden it from you for far too long, but I was scared. I...hope you can forgive me for being a coward.”

The world shrinks down until your face is all he can see; your beautiful face beaming back at him with the dazzling light of devotion. Speech fails him, his mind incapable of forming a coherent response. The pure joy that spreads through his veins like liquid fire makes him lightheaded and his body presses you back flat against the mattress. Saeyoung has mysteriously vanished, Saeran unable to remember exactly when his brother withdrew from the tangled sheets; not that it matters.

Saeran’s body covers yours, his lips capturing your mouth as he wraps your legs around his torso. His arms slide beneath you to hook around your shoulders as he begins to move. His ability to take things slow is nonexistent, instinct taking over his good intentions. He drives into you with a passion that both scares and exhilarates him. Your pleasurable whimpers soon turn into loud, lust-filled moans and you use his body as leverage to lift your pelvis, meeting each of his powerful strokes against your g-spot with an ardor he didn’t know existed.

He buries his face in your neck, the floodgates of his heart wide open to you. A chant of your name interspersed with ‘I love you’s’ falls from his lips to land on your heated flesh. The bed’s sturdy head knocks against the wall with each plunge into your welcoming heat and you raise your arms to brace your hands against the slatted surface.

Saeran’s breath is ragged and he can feel the stirrings of release in his cock and balls. He begins to roll his hips on each downstroke, grinding his pelvis against your clit before pulling back to slam into it once more. Your body suddenly tenses before your back arches as your form begins to spasm beneath him. The walls of your cunt clench around his pulsating shaft, driving him over the edge into heaven itself.

You come together, your cries of release overlapping until he’s unsure where your voice ends and his begins. In that moment, you are one, the world around you vague and unimportant. Saeran’s body quivers with waves of ecstasy, his fingers digging into your shoulders to ground himself to Earth. Even after he’s spent, he proceeds to move within you, unwilling to lose this intimacy quite yet. You may have said the words, but he has no illusions of being allowed inside you again.

Your legs fall limply to the sides, your chest heaving as your arms come down to encircle his neck. His head lifts and he presses his mouth to yours in the sweetest of kisses before finally rolling to the side with you still in his arms. You wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle into him, uttering a small, content hum when he begins to stroke your hair.

The sudden, loud sound of Saeyoung clapping pervades the afterglow of your lovemaking and Saeran sighs in annoyance. He cracks one eye to see his twin leaning against the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The older man’s face is framed with damp, red curls and Saeran realizes he’d slipped away to shower. Now he shoots Saeran a knowing grin and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

“Fuck you, Saeyoung,” Saeran says, his hand lifting briefly from your hair to hold his middle finger up in his brother’s direction.

Saeyoung chuckles and pushes away from the threshold to make his way to the rumpled bed. He leans down and kisses your hip and shoulder before nuzzling your neck. “I saved you some hot water,” he murmurs.

To Saeran’s disappointment, you turn and stretch languidly, accepting the caress of his sibling’s lips on yours with a quiet moan. “Thank you, my love,” you smile and trail your fingers down your husband’s cheek. “Be nice to Saeran,” you warn before flipping back to kiss the younger man.

Without thinking, Saeran slips his hand behind your head when you’d pull away, drawing you into a deep spiraling of tongues. You melt into him, your head tilting to provide unrestricted access to your mouth. You release a moan of growing arousal, but before he can do more than graze your breast with his fingers, Saeyoung interrupts.

“Alright you two,” he laughs and slaps you playfully on the behind. “Go shower; I need to talk with Saeran.”

With great reluctance, Saeran releases you and you rise to your knees and wrap your arms around Saeyoung’s neck. “Happy birthday,” you breathe against his lips and kiss him once more. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,’ Saeyoung answers, emotion thickening his voice.

Both men watch as you disappear into the bathroom, gazes locked on the half-open bathroom door until they hear the water beginning to run. Saeyoung is the first to move, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and slipping them on as he crawls into the bed and leans back against the headboard. Crossing his ankles, he idly scratches his chest and glances at his twin.

“So...you and MC, eh?”

Saeran stiffens then pulls the sheet up to his waist to cover his nakedness, hoping it will ease the vulnerability he suddenly feels. “Saeyoung...I…”

“Relax,” his brother says when Saeran’s words trail away. “I wondered how long it would take you two to realize what was between you.” The corner of Saeyoung’s mouth quirks up into a wry smile at Saeran’s stunned look. “By the look on your face, I’m guessing you had no idea how she felt?” The younger man shakes his head and Saeyoung sighs as he holds up a hand to start listing facts. “First she insisted on converting the basement for you and every night you aren’t home, she’s jumpy and distracted. Second, I can’t believe you’ve never noticed the way she’s always finding excuses to touch you. Third, she suggested the camera so you could be a part of our sex life. Fourth, you are now physically a part of our sex life. Fifth, I’m pretty damn sure I heard her say ‘I love you, Saeran’. Seriously, dude, what else does she have to do to make you realize how she feels?”

Saeran’s face flushes, heat making it tight and prickly. “And th-that’s okay with you?”

Saeyoung lifts one shoulder in a slight shrug. “Look, Saeran, all I’ve ever wanted to do was share the best things in life with you and nothing gets better than MC. Am I jealous? Fuck, yeah, I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stand in the way of the two of you being happy. She loves me, I know she loves me, and that’s enough.”

“This is so fucking weird,” Saeran groans, rubbing his eyes.

Saeyoung laughs and shoves his brother’s arm. “Go shower with our girl; there won’t be any hot water by the time she’s done.”

Saeran blushes at ‘our girl’ but can’t suppress the grin that spreads across his face. With no words required between them, an understanding is established and he throws back the cover to rise and pad to the bathroom.

“Hey, Saeran,” Saeyoung calls and grins when his twin turns his head with a raised brow. “Happy Birthday, little brother.”

Saeran returns his sibling’s grin. “The happiest ever,” he returns and disappears through the half-open door.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see snippets of things I'm working on? Re-blogged pics of pretty boys? And all kind of miscellaneous thinks I find interesting? Follow me on Tumblr! https://cooladrianamorganstuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
